X-Factor Vol 3 27
(Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = David Finch | CoverArtist2 = Dave McCaig | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Messiah Complex: Chapter Eleven | Synopsis1 = Madrox and Layla approach a young Lucas Bishop to ask him why mutants are in camps. Bishop initially refuses to tell them anything but eventually relents and tells them that almost 80 years ago a mutant messiah was born. All the mutants rejoiced since a lot of them had vanished before the birth of the messiah. At first everyone was okay with mutants living in freedom but then the mutant messiah killed a million humans and the mutants were imprisoned in the camps. Bishop wishes that the messiah was never born and that the people that tried to kill her when she was a baby had succeeded. Suddenly a camp guard runs towards them and asks Layla where his grenade is. Before Madrox can react, Layla detonates the grenade which kills Madrox's dupe. Meanwhile the cuckoos trace Gambit and the marauders to Muir Island. An X-Men team is sent to intercept them. Meanwhile, the real Madrox wakes up out of coma with the M tattoo he received in the future. He tells them to find Bishop but Bishop has turned off his radio and scrambled his telepathic signals. Madrox demands that they go back and get Layla from the future but before things get heated, Emma puts him to sleep. Meanwhile, Cable is telepathically contacted by Professor Xavier. Cable convinces him that he's innocent of the attack on the X-Mansion and that finding the baby is the most important thing they can do right now. Xavier tells him that the baby is on Muir island. Meanwhile, Gambit and the Marauders deliver the baby to Sinister. Sinister requests that Gambit join him and dismisses the other Marauders, telling them that they need to prepare for the X-Men. Sinister however is revealed to be Mystique as she and Gambit look at the beaten corpse of the real Sinister. Meanwhile, the X-Men arrive on Muir island and engage the Marauders. | Writer1_1 = Peter David | Penciler1_1 = Scot Eaton | Inker1_1 = John Dell | Inker1_2 = Andrew Hennessy | Inker1_3 = Dave Meikis | Colourist1_1 = Brian Reber | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** *** *** * Other Characters: * Mutant Camp detainees from Earth-1191 ** Young Lucas Bishop * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* * ** *** **** ***** ****** **** ***** ****** ******* *** **** ***** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Layla Miller is stranded in the future. * Multiple Man (Jamie Madrox) is left with an "M" tattooed over his right eye. | Trivia = Layla refers to herself as "Layla Madrox" a reference to the fact that she supposedly becomes his wife in the future. | Recommended = | Links = }}